Touch screen devices can provide a number of advantages for users. For example, touch screens can allow using smaller form factors for electronic devices by eliminating separate input devices such as keyboards and mice. In some touch screen devices, “soft” keyboards can be used for text entry in place of a traditional keyboard. However, such soft keyboards often do not allow for efficient text entry by users. For example, users may be trained in how to type efficiently on a full-sized keyboard, but may have more difficulties on soft keyboards.
Moreover, in many cases, soft keyboards are reduced in size to fit smaller form-factor devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets, netbooks, etc. Such reduced-size keyboards may require relatively complex or counterintuitive actions on the part of the user to enter a single letter or other symbol. The present concepts offer enhanced usability and efficiency for symbolic input using a touch screen.